


Two Heads Are Better Then One

by Orajje



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Misunderstandings, Time Travel, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orajje/pseuds/Orajje
Summary: Sayaka makes a different wish after a little more thought.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Miki Sayaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Two Heads Are Better Then One

Sayaka wondered how she'd been so blind, back in that first timeline when she'd met Homura. The girl hadn't been friendly, or sociable, but she hadn't really been aggressive. Looking back… Mami had usually been the one on the offensive, to the point that it had backfired, and made Homura unable to help her against a dangerous witch.

Between that, and Kyousuke's condition not getting better, she'd chosen to contract. Even if Homura told her not to. Especially since she'd had a stroke of inspiration, a way to save Mami and keep Kyousuke from getting hurt.

She wished to go back.

Actually ending up back in the past had been… confusing, and painful. Suddenly Madoka, Hitomi, and Kyousuke were missing experiences she'd shared with them, causing her to occasionally mess up and have to play it off as a joke. Which she was pretty sure at least Madoka wasn't entirely buying. Hitomi wasn't very convinced looking either. Honestly, the only one who did seem to completely believe her was Kyousuke, and that stung in its own way. Not even mentioning that she didn't want Madoka to have to deal with witches, so she didn't tell her.

Then there was Mami, who had been mistrustful of her at first, and hadn't believed her when she said she'd time traveled, but had ended up teaming up and teaching her. But having Mami reduced to a stranger  _ hurt _ .

It hurt so much, she went on autopilot to visit Kyousuke, in an attempt to take her mind off things. Not even noticing where she was heading till she was at the front desk of the hospital when she'd already stopped Kyousuke's accident.

She'd panicked, and said the first name that entered her head other than her friends.

"I'm here to visit Homura Akemi!" She'd exclaimed.

Part of the reason she'd said it was because she had been sure Homura wouldn't be there.

She had been wrong, and once the receptionist said the door number, it was too late to back out.

Then she met Homura for the second time. Except this time, instead of being vaguely mysterious and standoffish, she was shy, stuttered, hell, she was even a little adorable. Honestly, she had been so happy to  _ have _ a visitor that she'd questioned whether it was the same girl, and Homura hadn't seemed to care why she had visited. 

Making friends with the girl had felt a little odd, but it was also the right thing to do. Especially if it would keep her from becoming who she had been before. She'd even got both Mami and Madoka to visit the girl so that she wouldn't.

At least, that's what she'd thought.

Then the day came when Homura got out of surgery, and could be let out. All three of them went as soon as they could to meet up with the girl and walk her home, but when they got there, she had already left. When she called, the familiar voice was confused, and suspicious, to the point of reminding her of the first one she had met, even though she hadn't even been a full day away from the girl.

When they had gone over, she had seen the ring on Homura's finger, and seen that Homura was exactly like how she'd seen her in the last timeline.

She'd hated it.

She and Mami had tried to figure out what could have happened for hours, eventually assuming some kind of witch was involved.

Oh how fucking  _ wrong _ they'd been.

After various things happened, she had used her powers around Homura while trying to fight the monster she thought was possessing her friend, and then immediately felt a small…  _ pull, _ before she fell unconscious. The resulting interrogation had explained things for both of them.

They were both time travelers.

It still boggled Sayaka's mind that Homura had managed to lose count. Especially since it took her a while to get the full story from her.

Now she knew she had been dead wrong. The girl just wanted to protect her friends, even if she had kind of given up on most of them. The girl who, when Sayaka said she believed her, broke down crying.

It had been a couple timelines since then, and she had noticed some things Homura did, like keeping the hard decisions for herself, or just the subtle signs of whether she was happy or sad.

Not that she was happy often. Hell, she barely seemed human, to the point where, while Homura taught her how to be more cautious and how to plan, she usually also dragged Homura to do… anything. Really just get her doing  _ something _ other than try to save everyone. Although she didn't seem to believe it mattered most of the time, and half the time seemed to still be confused when she was friendly to her.

It made her want to punch her past self in the face, and all her previous iterations. She had seen what Homura should have been, but it had been crushed out of her to the point of near nonexistence. In its place, sheer determination.

A real hero.

She couldn't even argue it, Homura was more of a hero than her. Even more capable of showing mercy then she ever had been. The day she had heard about two girls that could assassinate Madoka, she had wanted to kill them, but Homura had stopped her.

She had said that they weren't yet necessarily on that path, and until they were, they had done nothing wrong.

That had made her feel small, like a sidekick looking at their experienced and powerful mentor.

Every little thing about her had added up. She now knew Homura better than anyone else in the world.

And she realized she had a problem.

Over those months of trial and error, of fighting for their friends, of them teaching each other…

Well… after the first timeline she had realized Kyousuke wasn't a great boyfriend, and the explanations later made her feel… unworthy anyways.

But she hadn't noticed the newly growing feelings till now. She had noticed a small crush at one point, but had dismissed it as unimportant.

But now they had developed into something much stronger.

… fuck it.

She knew things went over Homura's head, so she invited Homura out for a night. Thankfully, Homura had become more willing to accommodate recently, so she didn't have to drag her.

After a nice night, that ended with them in a place away from everyone, she confessed.

Homura seemed shocked and confused.

After several minutes she said that she wasn't sure how she felt about her, not anymore.

… But she was willing to try it. If only for a while.

Sayaka was damn near ecstatic, with a smile that stretched from ear to ear at that. She knew better than anyone that Homura wasn't exactly one to roll out the red carpet. Not for anyone but Madoka.

She would have to try her hardest to make Homura truly understand her feelings, although given the slight blush on her cheeks… she might already understand. Just a bit.


End file.
